


Secrets

by Kia_707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_707/pseuds/Kia_707
Summary: Saeyoung is closeted genderfluid and meets Zen in a cafe when she is a girl. Zen has no idea. Saeyoung is freaking out. It's greatThis is inspired based on a prompt my friend Emmie gave me on tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is based off a prompt my awesome friend Em gave me. I chose to do Sevzen with the au that Saeyoung is genderfluid. So there will be switching pronouns btw! Saeyoung is Saeyeon. Sae has left the agency however, and Saeran had recovered and gotten his own place. Just the rfa doesn't know Saeyoung's real name
> 
> Sorry the first chapter is so short;;

Saeyeon sighed and looked down at her coffee, her long sleeved sweater hiding her hands. She brushed a long strand of hair behind her ear, thankful that her wig was high quality so no one suspected it was a wig. That and she had a rather androgynous face, which worked perfectly.   
  
She silently took a sip of her coffee, gazing out the window. At the sound of the door ringing, she glanced up and blanched at who she saw.   
  
Across the cafe stood none other than Zen, who was apparently ordering a coffee. She watched him quietly and secretly, her face flushing lightly with nervousness. He turned around and looked straight at her, their eyes locking. Zen gave a smile and waved softly, flustering Saeyeon.   
  
'Why is he being so friendly with me?' She thought, her mind racing. While she was thinking, she didn't notice Zen making his way across the cafe until he set his cup down on the table. She looked up in shock, her eyes meeting his. "Uh... Hello?" She said quietly, praying he wouldn't recognize her voice, despite it being more feminine in tone and pitch.   
  
Zen chuckled and shot her a charming smile. "May I sit with you? There's no reason a pretty lady like you should be alone on a day like this ~"   
  
Her eyes widened and she blushed softly. She knew she shouldn't. There's no way he wouldn't find out. Just gotta say no.   
  
"Yes." She said, surprising herself. Zen sat down on the chair across from her, that dazzling smile never fading. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, looking down at her mug. A wave of shyness washed over her and she bit her lip, anticipation of what will happen next eating at her.   
  
"May I ask your name? You can call me Zen." His eyes were shining with genuine intrigue, watching her with curiosity.   
  
Saeyeon looked up at him, unsure if she should tell him or get up and run. No harm in humoring him, right? "Uhm... Saeyeon." She said quietly, a soft smile on her lips.   
  
Zen repeated the name to himself, smiling. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Now tell me, Saeyeon, why are you here alone?"   
  
She hummed, smiling. "I could ask the same of you. Surely a man like you must have girls swarming over you." She chuckled, her nerves lifting some.   
  
Zen laughed, taking a sip of his coffee. "Well you got that right. I do have my own fan club after all!" He had a proud expression as he explained how he was an actor and his beautiful looks along with his talent earned him so much.   
  
Saeyeon laughed, knowing very well how narcissistic Zen can be. That being said, she found it oddly endearing in a way. "You seem like such a fascinating person! Do tell me more ~" She purred, hoping to keep the attention off herself.   
  
Unfortunately, Zen had other plans. "As much as I would love to continue, I would love to learn about you! You seem like such an interesting woman.” He hummed, leaning forward in interest. 

 

Saeyeon bit her lip, anxiousness creeping up on her. What was she supposed to say that won't give her identity away? She thought frantically, trying to figure out what to say. Suddenly she heard music of sorts, causing her to look around in confusion. She looked at Zen who pulled out his phone, sighing. “I'm sorry, I need to take this. I'll be back!” He stood up, answering the phone and stepping outside. Leaving Saeyeon alone in the small cafe. 

 

She sighed, adjusting her glasses and hair, making sure her wig hasn't moved. She sat in silence, finishing her coffee. Her mind was racing and she wasn't sure why. It's not like she hasn't seen Zen in person before, plus they are friends! So why is she feeling so flustered? It must be because she's female today. She wondered what was going to happen when Zen comes back, still not sure what to tell him about her. 

 

Zen walked back into the cafe and sat back down. “Ah sorry about that. It was the director for the musical I'm in. He needs me at the rehearsal place.” He hummed in thought before pulling out a small piece of paper and pen. He scribbled something on it, sliding it to her. “I don't usually give my number out, but there's something about you that intrigues me.”

 

Saeyeon looked down at the paper, shocked. She quietly took it and put it in her purse, looking up at him with a small smile, her face flushing. “Ah… Thank you…” She mumbled, avoiding his eyes. “You should go to rehearsal. I would hate to make you late.”

 

He nodded and stood, smiling. “I'll see you around Saeyeon! Text me!” He said before turning around and leaving the shop. Saeyeon watched him walk away, a strange fluttering feeling in her stomach.

* * *

 

Saeyeon laid in bed that night, her mind racing. She was wide awake and all she could think about was Zen. With a groan, she stuffed her face in her pillow, frustrated. Why can't she get him out of her mind? She sighed and rubbed at her face, yawning. She rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, her eyes widening with realization. 

 

“Do I… Do I have a crush on Zen?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Em for helping me a lil with characteristics of Zen as well as some genderfluid stuff
> 
> So I went all out on this chapter oops. It's 2:30am lol why do I do this. But this is the final chapter! I really hope you enjoy it ^^ I was debating on making it longer but then this plot came to my mind and I had to do it :D anyways please enjoy ~

“I'm telling you, Seven, I met the most amazing girl yesterday at the Cafe! God she was such a beauty, and I think she liked me! She was blushing the whole time, it was beautiful.” 

 

Saeyoung bit his lip, listening as Zen boasted about the girl he met at the cafe. He let him talk, only occasionally acknowledging him, not trusting his voice. ‘What would Zen do if he found out who I really am? He would hate me, out me to everyone, wouldn't he?’ He frowned, nervousness building up inside him. 

 

“Hey Seven, you seem pretty quiet. Anything wrong? Normally you'd be joking around, making fun of me for talking about a girl.” Saeyoung broke out of his thoughts, shaking his head quickly, before remembering that Zen luckily can't see him. 

 

“Ah… Sorry I'm just a little sick and tired. Haven't slept well.” He quickly lied, hoping Zen would believe him. It was believable, right? Not like he hasn't been in that situation before. 

 

Zen hummed. “Hmm…. Alright. If you're sure.” He went back on to talking about Saeyeon and Saeyoung let out a small breath of relief. After another few minutes he told Zen he needed to go, and hung up, tossing his phone aside. He plopped down on his bed, pulling out his spare phone. He pulled up Zen’s number, sending him a text. He was thankful he had two phones, one more so a backup. 

 

He sent him a hello, and was surprised to get a message back within seconds. “Was he waiting for the message?” He muttered to himself, sending him a message back. 

 

**Zen:** Saeyeon! How are you princess? 

 

Saeyoung blushed at the pet name, biting his lip before humming in thought. Talking to Zen like this is making him feel more feminine… He jumped out of bed, changing his clothes to something nicer, a simple blouse and jeans, putting on his wig. 

 

“There.” Saeyeon smiled, adjusting her wig before laying on her stomach on the bed. She grabbed her phone, her legs crossing up in air.

 

**Saeyeon:** Ah, I'm good! How about you ~? How did your rehearsal yesterday go? 

 

**Zen:** It wasn't really a rehearsal;;; The director made me do some paperwork for the production

 

**Zen:** So boring T_T

 

Saeyeon chuckled, imagining the bored expression Zen must have had. She decided to have a little fun and see where flirting would take her. 

 

**Saeyeon:** Aww, that's no fun! A handsome man like you should be up front, not in the back doing paperwork. 

 

**Zen:** I know right?? My beauty is too great for me to be in the back. 

 

**Zen:** Such a shame

 

**Zen:** Oh! I am the lead though! They chose me after they saw how beautiful and talented I am ~

 

**Saeyeon:** Yes, of course! 

 

Saeyeon hummed and put her phone down, lost in thought. She didn't have much to do, and as far as she knew, Zen didn't have rehearsal that day. So maybe… Saeyeon grabbed her phone again, her fingers practically moving on their own. 

 

**Saeyeon :** Actually… I'm free tonight! Do you want to go to the Cafe again? We could make it a date ~

 

She sighed and put her phone down, rolling over onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling, counting the glow in the dark stars she had meticulously placed a few months back. She heard her phone buzz and looked over at it, grabbing it. She smiled softly at Zen’s answer, more excited for this date than she would care to admit. There was a few hours before she needed to be ready, so she spent the time resting. 

 

-

 

Saeyeon sat in the quiet Cafe, her hands nursing a warm cup of coffee. She wore a nice blouse and jeans, a single braid weaved through her long red hair. She looked up to see her date sit across from her and smiled shyly. She still wasn't sure why she was even doing this, when she should stay away from Zen. 

 

“Hello! You look stunning today Saeyeon! Sorry I was late, the traffic sucked.” Zen greeted her with a charming smile, his own hands holding a cup of coffee. Saeyeon knew he would probably rather be drinking a beer. 

 

“Oh… Thank you. You do as well.” She responded quietly, her voice soft. She looked away, a light blush tinting her cheeks. 

 

Zen chuckled and grinned. “Of course. I always look amazing, it's the burden I was given in this life.” His eyes glistened with happiness and he watched her with curiosity.

 

She looked up at him, blushing and smiling softly. The two of them ended up chatting for a couple hours, not even aware of the time. After a while Zen looked at his watch and his eyes widened. “Woah it's already 8pm! Have you had dinner?”

 

Saeyeon shook her head, surprised at how much time had passed. She didn't expect to be able to talk this much with him, but it turns out Zen is a very interesting person. She was learning a whole new side of him, and she honestly was really enjoying that. Zen spoke up again, his voice soft and curious. “If you want… you could come over to my place and we can order a pizza. And maybe watch a movie or something?” He asked, clearly not wanting Saeyeon to have to leave in the dark, alone. 

 

Saeyeon was surprised by the offer, but nodded, her hunger clouding her judgement. “That would be… Lovely.” She smiled, glad that she took a cab instead of her car. As much as she loved her babies, Zen might recognize one from her pictures she had posted on the messenger before. She noticed a motorcycle outside, wondering if it was Zen’s. “Did you drive here?” 

 

He nodded and smiled proudly. “Yes, I rode my motorcycle. If you don't want to ride it with me, I understand. But I'll keep you safe babe. Plus I do have an extra helmet.”

 

Saeyeon shook her head, secretly excited to ride with him. She had never been on a motorcycle before, and it sounded fun. “That sounds like fun! I would love to.”

 

Zen nodded and stood up, offering his hand to her. Saeyeon smiled and stood up, taking it. They walked out of the cafe after they cleaned up, heading out to his motorcycle. He grabbed the spare helmet and handed it to her, before grabbing his own and putting it on. Saeyeon put hers on as well, silently praying that her wig will stay on as well. Luckily it was a tight fitting wig and the helmet didn't seem to even shift the wig on her head. Zen climbed onto the motorcycle and looked at her. “Ready?”

 

Saeyeon climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, hugging him from behind. “Yep!”

Zen smiled and started the motorcycle, driving away from the cafe towards his apartment. Saeyeon clung tightly to him, her eyes wide as she looked around with excitement. After awhile they arrived at the apartment and climbed off, taking their helmets off. Saeyeon was silently thrilled to find out her wig didn't budge even when taking off the helmet. 

 

Zen took her inside, the two of them chatting about various things on the way. He opened the door for her, letting her walk in first. She stepped in, looking around. She had never been in Zen’s apartment before and it was quite nice. She sat down on the couch, looking up at him. “Your apartment is really nice! I like it.” She was reminded of her hunger when her stomach growled. “So… Pizza?”

 

Zen chuckled and nodded, calling and ordering a pizza for them to share. He sat on the couch next to her, wrapping his arm around her. She was a blushing mess, but happily leaned against him, unsure if she's ever felt so… at peace with someone. They talked for awhile before the pizza arrived and they had to get up. 

 

“Thank you for the pizza!” Saeyeon said happily as she ate a piece, sitting next to him at the table. 

 

“It's nothing really. I'm just thankful you are here to enjoy it with me~” 

 

She looked at him and blushed, wiping her mouth. She finished her pizza in silence, flustered. Once she was done she washed her hands and drank another sip of water, washing down the pizza taste in her mouth. Once Zen had finished eating as well, they migrated back to the couch, sitting next to each other again. She sighed in contentment, unsure how long it’s been since she's been this unconditionally happy. 

 

She looked over to notice Zen’s eyes on her, a loving look in his expression. She flushed again, and their eyes locked, not saying anything. She wasn't sure quite how it happened, but moments later their lips met in a kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed him back, reveling in the moment. Neither of them wanted it to end, but after a long moment they pulled away, having to catch their breath. 

 

Saeyeon stared into his eyes, a soft smile on her lips before she pulled him closer, pressing another long kiss against his lips, the process repeating itself. Neither of them really know how long they were at it for, just a lowkey makeout session. 

 

After a while, Zen’s hand had moved to the back of her hair, and he accidentally tugged on her hair and her wig shifted. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away, her wig starting to fall. She quickly pulled it back to normal before grabbing her purse and darting out the door, terrified that he'll realize who she is. 

 

Zen sat for a moment in pure confusion before getting up and running after her, calling out her name. Saeyeon had made it down the block before one of her heels broke, causing her to trip and fall, resulting in a sprained ankle. She cursed quietly, tears starting to run down her cheeks as she held her ankle, sitting awkwardly on the sidewalk in pain. 

 

Zen ran up to her and gasped, falling down beside her. “Saeyeon?? Are you hurt? What happened, are you alright?” He was rambling out questions, his concern evident. She looked up at him with teary eyes, and sighed. 

 

“If I told you the truth, you wouldn't like me anymore.” She mumbled, wiping away her tears hastily, looking away. 

 

Zen frowned and gently turned her head to look at him. “Nothing you say can change my feelings.” He said quietly, his expression sincere. Saeyeon stared into his eyes, tears falling once again. She looked down and sighed. 

 

“I'm not who you think I am. Nobody even knows I'm a girl…” She mumbled before slowly taking off her wig and wig cap, exposing her real hair. She looked up at him, biting her lip, worried. 

 

Zen gasped, recognizing her. “Seven…? But why? Why would you lie to me?” He trailed off, frowning. “Was this just a big joke?” He asked, an accusatory tone in his voice. 

 

Saeyeon flinched, tears running down her cheeks again. “No! I just… Everything thing I've said is true… Everything I've done is genuine. Zen, Saeyeon is me.” She trailed off, looking away and bracing herself for Zen to get angry. Instead her face was turned to look at his, his expression a mix of love, worry, and confusion. 

 

He spoke slowly, unsure of his words. “I… Think I understand.” He reached up and wiped away her tears, offering her a soft smile. He looked down and noticed her ankle which was starting to swell a bit. His eyes widened with surprise and he looked at her in concern. “Your ankle! So that's why you fell…” He quickly scooped Saeyeon up in his arms, easily carrying her despite her protests. After a moment she relaxed, leaning her head against his chest. 

 

Zen walked back to apartment, taking Saeyeon to his bed, letting her have a more comfortable place to lay. He went and grabbed medical stuff, wrapping the sprain and giving her an ice pack. “There that should do it. Are you alright?” He asked, sitting down on the bed next to her. 

 

“I don't know… Are you mad?” She asked, worried that he would be upset with her. He shook his head, taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on it. 

 

“For being yourself? Never. I was just confused.”

 

She nodded and went on to explain to him what her identity was and explain what it meant for her to be genderfluid. Zen listened intently, nodding. At the end he hummed in thought. “So, right now you are Saeyeon? But sometimes you are Seven? Okay that makes sense.” He smiled sweetly, taking her hand in his own. 

 

Saeyeon smiled at him, before an idea came to her head. “Do you… Still like me?” She asked quietly, expecting a no. Instead of answering, Zen just took her chin in his hand, lifting it to look at her. He leaned forward, connecting their lips softly, the kiss sweet and gentle, full of love. He pulled away, smiling. 

 

“Does that answer your question?” 

 

Saeyeon nodded, her eyes wide. “Are you sure you're okay with me being genderfluid? That means sometimes I'm male too.” He nodded, a confident smile on his lips. Saeyeon smiled and quickly hugged him, resting her head against his chest. 

 

After a few minutes Zen got up and smiled. “You can stay here tonight while your ankle heals. I'll go sleep on the couch, okay Princess~?”

 

Saeyeon shook her head, a soft blush on her cheeks. “Can you… stay here with me? Please?”

 

Zen’s eyes widened. “Are you sure? A lady like yourself shouldn't be sleeping with a man so soon.”

 

Saeyeon chuckled and nodded. “Yes I'm sure. Please?” Zen sighed, though his expression was happy. He nodded, before going and grabbing his sleeping clothes, handing her a pair as well. 

 

“They might be a little big, but here.” She nodded and took them, Zen moving into the bathroom to change. The two of them got ready for bed before Zen came in and layed in the bed, giving a good couple feet of space between them. Saeyeon laughed and rolled over, curling up against Zen with a smile. She yawned and he smiled as well, wrapping his arm around her, the two of them drifting off to sleep with a smile. 


End file.
